clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Club
The Night Club or Dance Club is a place located in Club Penguin, where penguins can come and dance all night if they want to! The Night Club is a great place to party and is one of the most decorated rooms on the island when having a party! It is co-owned by Cadence. Background The Night Club wasn't always called that. In 2003, the days of Penguin Chat 3, a band of three penguins started playing music at their igloo. They opened it to the public and played songs to large audiences. The igloo became known as the "Public Igloo" and was frequented by partygoers. Although the band only knew how to play three songs, they became famous throughout the continent. After CP underwent a total upgrade in 2005, the Penguin Band sold their igloo and moved on to bigger and better things. The Igloo was snapped up immediately by Cadence's parents, who had big ideas for the place. The Igloo was torn down, and a new, hip building, named the "Night Club" was built in it's place. At first, penguins stayed away from the Night Club, nervous of what their friends would think. It was bad for business, and Cadence's parents lost 1000 coins in the first two months. Then, a miracle occurred. Rockhopper, fresh from sea voyages, visited the Night Club and started dancing in the middle of the dance floor, doing The Dance, or as he called it, the "Rockhopper Jig". The result was fantastic. Penguins from all over flocked to the Night Club to dance and party. Business was booming. Eventually, in 2008, Cadence's parents sold the Night Club to the government, and became millionaires. They asked if their daughter, Cadence, could take over and teach penguins to dance. The government gladly agreed, and set up a table in the corner of the room, entitled "Dance Contest". You can usually find Cadence supervising the Dance Contest. The government gives any earnings from the Night Club to charity. Apart from the Dance Contests, there was the addition of the popular DJ 3000 (known to the general population as "DJ3K")during the Music Jam '08 by the Club Penguin Party Association (CPPA), a music mixing machine. The ever present, large sound system plays music according to the current party. For a place with such detailed history, the Night Club is the life of the party! Map The Night Club is located in the Town Center of CP Isle. It has three rooms, The Dance Club, on the Ground Floor, The Lounge, on the Second Floor, and the Rooftop. Ground Floor In the ground floor, a large flashing dance floor covers most of the area. Speakers surround the floor, but one speaker is really a secret entrance to the Boiler Room, which manages the heating, electricity, and gas services of the entire island. Also located in a speaker is a secret entrance to the Bureau of Fiction, which requires activation via employee's pass. You can mix music at the DJ3K behind the dance floor, and compete in dance contests to the right of the floor. Near the Dance Contest stand, a green Puffle sits on top of a speaker. This puffle is known as the Keeper of the Boiler Room. A staircase in the bottom right hand corner leads upstairs to The Lounge. Second Floor On the second floor is The Lounge, a room where exhausted dancers go to relax and play some arcade. The room was added as an extension in 2006. In the room are many tables and chairs, a large pot plant, a present from Rockhopper, two arcade machines and TV screens. The two arcade machines are Thin Ice, a very popular strategy game involving a flaming Black Puffle, and Astro Barrier, a game involving spaceships that focuses on reflexes and speed. Tails6000, the PWNsome gamer that he is, has an unbeatable top score of 23,767 on both machines. If you're not into games, you can sit back, relax and enjoy some Cream Soda. A large, heavy curtain blocks off the door to the Rooftop. Rooftop When the extension was added in 2006, the government requested that a jetpack landing spot be put on the roof. Cadence's parents, the then owners, agreed but blocked off the rooftop access from The Lounge with a curtain to avoid injury. The rooftop was only opened to the public once, in January 2009 for the Member Only Dance-A-Thon. It was decked out with DJ mixing equipment and painted awesome colors. Jet Pack Adventure had to make another temporary landing spot on the Coffee Shop roof. During the Dance-A-Thon, some veteran Jetpackers forgot and landed in the midst of the party. Specials *'Late Night Special' -- The Late Night Special is a special time at the Night Club. It starts at 8:00 PM and Ends at 4:00 AM. This is a time when there is fun dancing parties and fancy food imported from Freezeland (and normal food too) being served at the lounge. The Special only happens on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday nights. *'Karaoke Monday' -- Karaoke Monday is a frequent wannabe singer hotspot. It happens every Monday from 6 PM to 1 AM. On this night, a karaoke competition is held on the Night Club's ground floor. Cadence, Aunt Arctic, and even G belt out the lyrics to the popular hits, most being from the Furry Flats. on DJ Digital Nyt.]] *'DJ Digital Nyt' -- This night is one of the most popular specials, and the presenter is DJ Crow. Every Friday from 6 PM - 4 AM, Crow, one of the most popular DJ's plays & mixes with the DJ3K and plays the best tunes around. Sometimes he even dances, which is rare. *'Sunday Night Fever' -- Sunday Night Fever is a favorite among middle aged penguins. It runs from 5 PM to 5 AM every Sunday night. In this time, mainly Disco music is played and everybody dances till dawn. Burgers and fries are served. *'Waltzing Tuesday' -- Every Tuesday night, elderly penguins and the whole family come to the Night Club for a classic experience. This event runs from 5 PM to 12 PM every Tuesday. Jazz music is played and penguins engage in Ballroom Dancing, usually a Waltz. Young penguins often spend the night elsewhere, and avoid this "oldie" night. *'Extreme Saturday' -- Every Saturday night, it's Extreme Saturday! Extreme Saturday runs from 6 PM to 5 AM. Dancing of any style and music of any style is played here. Food is provided free of charge. Everybody enjoys this night. *'Monthly Hits' -- Shade the Puffolian comes every month with Sarah the Penguin to play the songs that topped the charts. It usually happens at the end of the month but ends at 1:00 in the morning on the first day of the new month. *'New Years Heat' -- All the DJs come for this. They take it in turns to play different tracks, albums and singles. When the countdown to New Years Eve has gone to 0, members of the public ask for which tracks to be played. Touring bands and singers often would come along to sing several songs. *'Rocking Friday' -- At the end of a schoolday in Club Penguin Island, each week, a rock band comes in and plays their songs to Rockers. The Young Shadows are often that band. If no band comes, then a DJ from Freezeland Johnathan Woodgate comes in and plays several rock songs. *'Puffle Wednesday' -- Every Wednesday the Night Club Rooftop is opened up and Puffle Wednesday Begins, Penguins bring their puffles to Party, Easy Access for puffles with the newly installed elevator By Brown Puffle Inc. Jet Packers are to land On the Emergency Re-fuel Depot at the Coffee Shop. During the rain of November 2010 The special was still on the rooftop but with an emergency rain block roof prepared by Cadence Inhabitants * Cadence can't leave this place because she loves it so much. * The Keeper of the Boiler Room, a green Puffle that is often seen bouncing on the speakers. * DJs that play music here. * Dancing Penguin dances here nearly every day. It is his favorite place to be. * Penguins and Puffles that come to party! * Vandals who drill on the Dance Floor, causing costly damage. (Cadence normally kicks them out.) Villains Penguins who hate dancing, most probably are villains to the Night Club. Many penguins have seen penguins, when mad, take their drills and start destroying The Night Club! It's terrible... Resources The only resource is well...music. You can dance as much as you want here, free of charge. If you mix some music on the DJ3K, you can earn coins while doing it! If you like music, the DJ3K is a game for you. There is even a keyboard so you can play that! You can also earn prizes at the Dance Contest. Astro Barrier and Thin Ice both yield their fair share of coins as well. See also * Dancing Penguin * DJ Crow * Club Penguin * Cadence Category:Rooms Category:Canonical Rooms